Angel 6X02: Wolf In The Fold
by hellsbuttmonkey
Summary: A love interest of Angels arrives at the hotel, followed by another familiar face... Episode 2 in my Angel Season 6! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel 6X02**

**The Wolf In The Fold.**

**Chapter 1 **

It had been about two weeks since the battle with Talia, the Slayer-Vampire. The Order of Aurelius had been quiet, but Angel knew The Master was just regrouping. No way had he heard the last from him. Everyone had pretty much recovered from the injuries that had sustained after the fight, Faith's arm had almost healed, thanks to the Slayer's ability to heal quicker, and Laura was left with a long scar running from her left eye, down her face. The Hyperion itself had taken a good beating, but most of the major damage was fixed. As Angel walked down the stairs into the hotel's lobby, he mentally noted a few areas that still needed to get repaired.

"Angel," Faith shouted over. "The computers the Council sent over for us to access the databases have been set up."

"Good work Faith." Angel said. "Keep me up to date. I'm going to get breakfast..."

Angel finished walking down the stairs, and headed over towards the kitchen. Suddenly he heard the front door open, and a familiar scent wafted through, one he had not detected for several weeks, not since before the battle with the Senior Partners.

"So this is where you've been hiding then?" Nina said.

"Nina." Angel said. "How.. how have you been?"

"Would you look at that," Faith said. "Haven't seen anyone fluster Angel like this since, well, since B.."

Angel shot Faith a pointed glance. "Faith, Spike and Laura need a hand down in the basement. Go help them."

"Whatever you say boss." Faith said with a grin.

Once Faith had left, Nina and Angel sat down on the couch.

"Nina," Angel said. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, but..."

"Angel, stop." Nina interrupted. "I need your help. Somethings after me."

Angel sat bolt upright. "Do you know what? Is it werewolf hunters?"

"I don't know who they are. But they're not human. I caught a slight glimpse of one when they last tried to ambush me. It was big..."

"Right," said Angel. "I'll get Spike out on the streets, I'll send him to the last place they attacked you, he might be able to pick up a scent or something. In the meantime, talk to Laura, tell her what you saw, see if she can sketch a rough picture of what it was."

A couple of hours later, Nina and Laura were finishing up the rough sketch of Nina's attacker.

"So," Laura said, "All you can give us, is that it was big, hairy, had sharp claws, and stank of rotting flesh? So far all I'm coming up with is Bigfoot, or well, you on a bad day..."

"It didn't look like a werewolf," Nina said. "It was much bigger."

"Angel!" Laura shouted upstairs. "Does Bigfoot ever come to L.A.?"

Angel walked downstairs.

"No, not that I know of. Although I did once see a Yeti in Canada. That bartender really shouldn't have refused him that sixth martini... why?"

Laura opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as Spike came through the front doors.

"What did you get?" said Angel.

Spike chucked a bag down on the table.

"A six-pack and a bottle of whiskey. And no you can't have any."

"I mean at the scene of Nina's attack, you idiot."

"Well, that was a weird one. I could smell Nina's wolfy scent, that was coming through clear as day. But there was something else. Similar, yet much stronger. It was like how Turok-Han smelled differently to normal vampires. It was like a pure, distilled form of..."

Spike was cut off, as the doors burst open again.

"Werewolf." Oz said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Children Of The Moon**

"Oz." Angel said. "Its been a long time."

Oz walked down the steps towards the group. "Angel." he said. "You do know Faith and Spike are here? Crazy Slayer and Psycho Vamp?"

"Its a long story.." Angel began.

"I'm not crazy anymore." Faith shouted over.

"I got a soul. And died. Then I got better." Spike said.

"Apparently, not that long.." muttered Angel.

"Oh," said Oz. "Cool."

"Still not big with the long sentences I see." laughed Faith.

"Do you know something about this monster attack?" interrupted Laura.

Oz turned and looked at the young slayer. "You're new."

"Sorry, I'm Laura, a slayer."

"There are more slayers? Did Buffy die again?"

"You didn't hear?" Faith said. "Willow did some major mojo, and turned all the potential slayers in the world into actual slayers. Thats when blondie over there died. He used some magic trinket, and collapsed the Hellmouth. Along with the rest of Sunnydale. Where have you been?"

Oz paused at the mention of his former girlfriend Willow. The only person who ever affected him more than the moon ever could.

"Tibet, training to control my wolf powers. The leader of my pack sent me here to check out the attack that you are looking at."

"So, what is it then?" Laura said.

"I think the attacker was one of the Moonkin."

"The what?" Angel said.

"Moonkin. The first werewolves. Purebloods." Oz said. "There isn't many of their kind left these days. The leader of my pack is a Moonkin called The White Wolf. But there is a cult of Moonkin led by a really nasty guy called Lupus. They don't like humans at all. But they really don't like halfbreed werewolves."

"So what do we do now then?" Laura asked.

Angel looked at Oz. "Standard hunt and kill mission?"

"That's the plan."

"Right." Angel said. "Everybody get some rest. We'll start tracking them in the morning."

"Roger that boss." Laura said.

"Oz, you're welcome to stay here." Angel said.

An hour or so later, Angel was in his room reading, when the door knocked.

"Come in."

Nina walked through the door.

"Nina.. hi..."

"Angel," she said. "Whats going on? You tell me you are going off to fight a really dangerous enemy, something you probably won't come back from, then a few weeks later i find you in your old office, like nothing happened."

"Nina, I'm sorry. After the battle with the Senior Partners, I thought if I just faded away, let you think I was dead, it would be better for the both of us."

"Better how exactly?"

"Nina, the life I lead is dangerous, you have to see that. Theres pretty much always someone trying to kill me, destroy the world or something like that. Not to mention my curse. If I let myself fall in love with you, we could never take the relationship further. It's unfair on..."

Nina leaned in and kissed Angel. As she kissed him she began to unbutton his shirt.

Angel's mind flashed back to that day at Wolfram and Hart, when Wes had explained to him the rarity of finding someone to share a moment of true happiness with.

"Well," Nina said, pushing Angel down onto the bed, "I always thought love was overrated anyway..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Souls Smell Like Lilac**

Faith and Spike knocked on Angel's door. The vampire had not come downstairs like they had planned to prepare for the fight.

"He's probably just having trouble getting his hair just the way he likes it, the great big poof." said Spike.

Faith shot Spike a pointed look, just as the door opened. Nina stood there, wearing one of Angel's shirts. It was obvious she had just woken up. Faith glanced through the door and saw Angel laying asleep in the bed.

"Nina," Faith said quietly, "Get out of here, now. Get downstairs, warn the others, we might have Angelus to deal with."

"Sod this," Spike said. "I'm not waiting for him to wake up before we know if he's gonna slit our throats..."

Spike pushed his way into the room, and threw himself across the room at the sleeping Angel, who was just waking up. Spike grabbed Angel and threw him into the wall.

"Spike! What the hell are you doing?"

"You're evil!" The blonde vampire yelled, as he drove an elbow into Angel's face.

Angel dodged another punch, before throwing one of his own.

"You're an idiot!"

Spike grabbed a sword from the wall, and dodged a kick from Angel before ramming the sword into Angel's stomach.

"I'm not gonna let you kill anyone Angelus! I always hated you, even more than that prancing ninny you got turned into."

Spike pulled out a stake, and lunged at Angel's chest.

He stopped a fraction of an inch before Angel's heart.

"Wait a second. You're not evil. You don't smell evil. Why ain't you evil? You and wolf girl made with the animal passion right?"

"Why does everyone automatically assume that I have sex, I get nasty? It's got to be PERFECT HAPPINESS you retard."

"Ah," Spike said. "So Nina's not really that good under the covers is she?"

"You know something Spike?" Angel said. "You're even more stupid than I gave you credit for.."

Faith looked at Spike. "How did you know?" she said. "How did you know it wasn't Angelus? Wouldn't they smell the same?"

"They do, mostly." said Spike."But Captain Forehead here has a hint of lilac that Angelus doesn't. Angelus may be a bloody arse, but he's more manly than Angel..."

"I DON'T SMELL LIKE LILAC!" Angel shouted.

"No? Must be that nancy boy hair gel you like to wash your in then..."

Angel was about to turn and swing for Spike, when Laura came upstairs.

"When you boys have finished flirting, Oz thinks he knows where Lupus is hiding. It looks like the cult has made home in an old factory the other side of town. And Angel? If you and Spike wanna express your manly love for each other thats fine, but get dressed for god's sake."

Angel looked down at himself. Spike had attacked him while he was still in bed, so he didn't have time to get dressed. Or put underwear on..

"Um, can everybody leave please?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mad Dogs and Englishmen**

Oz took the group to the factory downtown that he had tracked the Moonkin to. The building was massive and slightly Gothic looking. It was the perfect place for the Moonkin to launch an ambush on them.

"Right," Angel said, "keep sharp everyone, theres no way to tell how many are in there until we get inside. Oz, you said you have control over the wolf now right? How much control?"

"If you got stuck down a well, I could get help."

"Well, thats good news for little Timmy.." said Spike.

"Oz," Angel said, "You and I lead the way. Faith and Spike, clean up any that get past us. Laura, hang back and pick off as many with your bow as possible."

Angel walked towards the big double doors of the factory.

"Lets show them who's been bad dogs..."

The group, with Angel and Oz taking point stepped through the doors. The factory had a musty, dirty smell about it.

"Get your game faces on guys." said Faith. As she said it Angel and Spike's faces morphed. Gone was the clean human features. Their foreheads became more pronounced, their eyes changed to a sickly yellow colour, and their teeth sharp and vicious. There was a low growl from nearby, and a slimy, organic sounding noise. They turned and saw Oz changing. His body stretching, becoming more muscular. Fur began sprouting all over his body, and his face became more bestial. He turned and looked at them.

"This is my game face." he said in a distorted animal version of his voice.

Suddenly, a demonic howl echoed throughout the building. That was the element of surprise gone. Angel quickly looked around the room they stood in. He counted five pairs of lupine eyes staring at them from the shadows.

"Welcome to my home, Angelus.." growled an incredibly old and bestial voice. A sixth pair of eyes appeared. Lupus.

The Moonkin emerged from the darkness. These werewolves made Oz look like a fluffy puppy. Each one stood about eight feet tall, and were a perfect cross between man and wolf. Their massive muscular bodies were covered in a thick dark fur, and their slavering maws were lined with razor sharp canines. Unlike Oz and Nina, who both moved around on all fours in wolf form, these beasts stood upright, like a man. But there was no humanity in these monsters. Suddenly Lupus tilted his head back, and uttered a soul chilling howl, and the Moonkin charged...

As the Moonkin closed in, the group went to their positions. Laura dropped back and began to load her bow, as Angel and Oz cut off the first few Moonkin with a counter charge. Angel threw himself into one of the wolves, his sword slashing across the beasts side, barely slowing the monster down. Oz howled as he dived at his opponent, his claws digging into the bigger animal's chest as his jaws snapped at the monster's throat. Meanwhile, Laura fired a volley of arrows into the closest Moonkin, four of her arrows hit home. The beast seemed just to be angered more, as it launched itself at her, all claws, fangs and rage. She drew her axes, and began to slash at the creature's face and chest, leaving gaping wounds all over it's body. The Moonkin warrior howled with pain and fury, and smashed Laura into a wall, knocking the wind out of her. Raising its claws, the beast prepared for the killing blow. The Moonkin suddenly stumbled, and a glazed look grew over its formerly rage filled eyes, and a thin trickle of blood slipped from its mouth. As it dropped to it's knees, obviously dead, Spike pulled his sword from the wolf's back.

"Works so much better than a rolled up newspaper..."

Faith lashed out at the wolf nearest to her with the large axe she held. The beast's claw fell to the floor with a thud. With it's other paw it swatted the dark haired slayer to the ground, and then lashed out with a vicious kick to her stomach, that sent her across the room. She climbed to her feet, slightly dazed, but with enough of her wits about her to block the barrage of vicious blows the monster began raining down on her. The creature's sheer strength forced her to her knees, but quickly she reached behind her, to grab the long blade she had strapped to her belt, and drove it into the Moonkin warrior's stomach, and forcing it up into it's chest. The creature struck out at Faith as it died, its final blow from its single claw enough to stun the slayer.

Angel struck down his opponent and looked over to Oz, who was, literally, a wild animal. His claws tore into the Moonkin he fought, tearing the beast apart. Suddenly a vicious blow knocked Angel from his feet. He rolled to see Lupus standing over him. The massive wolf struck Angel with a brutal kick, but Angel recovered and got to his feet in time to block a powerful punch from the Moonkin leader. The vampire drove his knee into Lupus' stomach, knocking the wolf off balance, before throwing a punch into its face. Lupus lashed out with both his claws, tearing through Angel's flesh. Angel roared in pain, as Lupus threw him against the wall, and held him by his throat. The Moonkin leader moved in closer to Angel's face.

"Any last words, _vampire_?"

"Only two." Angel growled. "_Play dead_..."

One of Angel's hands grabbed the upper part of Lupus' snout, while the other pushed down on his jaw. With a roar of strength, Angel ripped open Lupus' mouth until he tore his head in half. The vampire slumped to the floor, covered in the wolf's blood.

Back at the hotel, the team were recovering from the injuries they had taken in the battle. No one had taken any serious damage fortunately, so it was mostly patching up cuts and scrapes. Angel walked over to Oz. He was in the middle of cleaning a cut on his arm. It was weird to think that a few hours ago, the same quiet, laid back guy was ripping a monster apart with his bear teeth.

"Oz, thanks. We couldn't have managed without your help."

"No probs." Oz said, monosyllabic as usual.

"Where will you go now? Back to Tibet?"

"Don't know. That was the end of my training. Guess I'll see a bit more of the world."

"Well, you're welcome to join us, working for the council."

"I guess I could hang for a while."

Angel smiled.

"Stay as long as you want my friend. Now if you don't mind, I have another wolf to go see..."

"The animals have failed to kill Angelus, Master"

The Master turned and glared at the young vampire. The vampire, whose name was something like Jason, or Jack, cowered away from the gaze of the ancient vampire.

"Why doesn't anyone ever bring me good news, my child?"

"I...I don't know, Master." The vampire stuttered.

"No matter. That was just the start of what I have planned for my wayward relative..."

The Master's hand flashed out and wrapped around Jason's throat, before driving a shard of wood through the young vampire's chest, dusting him."

"I think its time for me to call on the Four Horsemen..." The Master muttered.


End file.
